History
Listed here is the history of the valley, divided by decade. Antiquity (before the Founding of Beldin) -13,000 DR -- Discovery of the Karen River Valley by the Sun Elves of Aryvandaar -12,500 DR -- Creation of the Mythals -10,750 DR -- The Aryvandaaran elves begin to withdraw from the Karen Valley -10,500 DR -- The elven outpost and the mythals are completely abandoned -50 DR -- Founding of Nedra 415 DR -- Fall of Nedra 600 DR -- Arrival of the House Jadys'Varine in the Karen River Valley 900 DR -- Approximate date of the arrival of the Uthgardt in the Karen Valley 970-980 972 DR -- Discovery of the Karen Valley by the Eleven Captains 974 DR -- Founding of Beldin, and the signing of the treaty between Beldin and Siluvan 975 DR -- King Aelfwine I marries Revana Jadys'Varine 980-990 990-1000 1000-1010 1010-1020 1018 DR -- The Dracorage 1020-1030 1030-1040 1040-1050 1050-1060 1055 DR - Haralda Greycastle marries Wilhem Nightshade, and the Nightshade-Greycastle feud starts 1060-1070 1070-1080 1080-1090 1090-1100 1100-1110 1110-1120 1120-1130 1130-1140 1140-1150 1150-1160 1150 DR -- The Great Plague comes to Beldin 1160-1170 1170-1180 1175 DR -- Elandania Jadys'Varine marries King Aelfric III of Beldin 1180-1190 1190-1200 1200-1210 1207 DR -- Freyja Thorsdotr is sent as ambassador of the Uthgardt to Beldin 1210-1220 1211 DR -- Freyja leaves Beldin to go on pilgramage to the Great Glacier 1220-1230 1220 DR -- The Telmaths come to Beldin 1228 DR -- Astrid Rock is 'blessed' by Auril at the prayer of Freyja and the Chosen of Auril 1229 DR -- Aelfwine II becomes king of Beldin 1230-1240 1234 DR -- the Binklehiems gain notoriety in the valley for their attempts to bring fresh mountain spring water down from the north to Beldin 1235 DR -- Orc Wars 1240-1250 1245 DR -- the Year of Pain, the Telmaths are unmasked as Loviatarans in Beldin 1246 DR -- the Telmaths are found guilty of numerous murders, and executed 1248 DR -- The First Winter War begins 1249 DR -- the Nightcryer is sent to Neverwinter and Waterdeep by the Fearthegns to recruit adventurers to aid in against the Aurilite threat. This is the first of the 'Fearthegn Recruiter' ships to ever go out. 1250-1260 1255 DR -- The Battle of Mindy's Farm 1258 DR -- Freyja dies, and is succeeded as leader of the Aurilites by a less cunning priestess 1260 DR -- The First Winter War ends; the worship of Auril is outlawed in Beldin 1260-1270 1265 DR -- Uthgardt Wars 1290-1300 1292 DR -- Ernol the Wise becomes king of Beldin 1300-1310 1300 DR -- Aelfred II becomes king of Beldin 1330-1340 1334 DR -- A group of Avariel, driven from the Crags, arrive in Beldin. While flying over Astrid, they note renewed Aurilite activity, and report as much to Siluvan before continuing north 1335 DR -- Founding of the Beldin Intelligence Agency 1336: The Second Winter War begins. 1337 DR -- Acksel's Axewackers arrive in Beldin, and offer their services to the king 1338 DR -- the First Astrid Siege begins 1340-1350 1342 DR -- Avery I becomes king of Beldin 1345 DR -- the Astrid Underdeeps passage to the top of Astrid Rock is discovered 1347 DR -- the Battle of the Rude Surprise 1350-1360 1353: The Second Winter War ends with the taking of Astrid Rock 1360-1370 1370: The Third Winter War begins. 1370-1380 1371- An Adventuring party from Athkatla is mysteriously teleported to Beldin. Clerics claim it is the will of Shaunakul. Vaune Nasadra is one of the adventurers in this party, and a few days later swears to defend the realm. 1376 - The Battle of the Blizzard, the Third Winter War ends. Beldin city is destroyed but rebuilt over the following year. 1377 DR -- the Mythal Crisis, and the death of the Lady in White 1378 DR -- the Nightshade vs. Adventurers' Guild trial marks the start of a feud between several adventurers and the Nightshade's, most particularly Vaune Nasadra and Ronin Eininfar . 1380-1390 1380- Vaune Nasadra marries Ronin Eininfar . 1381 - Vampire Plague 1383 DR -- Aelfric IV of Beldin marries Iris Jadys'Varine; the Second Astrid Siege begins 1384 DR -- Aelfric IV is officially crowned king of Beldin 1385 DR -- The War of the Black Angel, aka the First Death King War; The princess Aelvira, daughter of King Aelfric and Iris, is born 1386 DR -- The Fourth Winter War ends, ending all traces of Aurrilite occupation in the valley. Astrid Rock is taken and claimed by the newly formed Order of Astrid Knights. Siluvan angrily opposes this claim, but is unable to dispute it for long, as Beldin forces formed the majority of the military units sent during the capture of Astrid. 1388-1389: The Adamantine War, aka the Second Death King War 1390-1400 1391: The Knights Rebellion; Prince Aelfred, son of King Aelfric and Iris, is born 1392: 1) The Knights Rebellion ends with the recovery of Aelfric Aelfhiem and restoration of his dynasty's rule over Beldin. 2) Igrat and Nicktaska Levi's daughter is born on the 7th of Nightal.